


Hey that's MY Charlie!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mike is a badass, Wonka is lonely, idek, old fic, older charlie, willy is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old story from my ff.net account. I guess I forgot to post it here. There are A LOT of mistakes on this one, read at your own risk XD. Charlie gets a boyfriend making Willy try to ruin every moment they get together, Willy wants to get rid of Charlie's 'annoying' new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What were you thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everybody is older, I'm making the story take place in 2010 which is 5 years later, 2005 is when the movie came out and even though the actor in real life was 13 I'm making Charlie 12 and mike 13 (even though in real life it's the other way around) Those two are the only ones that i used real life ages for XD
> 
> The characters ages are: Charlie:17 Mike:18 Willy:47

Charlie had began being friends with Mike Teavee when they met again at a cafe near his school. Ofcoarse it started with Mike complaining about how long it took him to be fixed back to normal size and how painful bone reconstruction was but Charlie didn't mind he just wanted to speak with someone around his age.

''So do you think you can come hang with me at the factory?'' Charlie asked hoping to have a new friend to hang with.

''Didn't you hear me pipsqueak?I hate that fuckin factory.'' Mike said rolling his eyes. ''Oh sorry, Well then can I come to your house then? I heard that you have a ton of cool games.''

''Yeah sure...'' Mike said eyeing him curiously.

Charlie nodded grinning,his eyes shining brightly. Mike smirked and then said, ''Hey kid ain't that Willy dude a complete asshole to you?''

Charlie looked surprised ''No not at all! He's very nice and he helps me with my homework sometimes and we make chocolate and little candies together.''

''Don't you ever get sick of that little kid shit, I mean you're 17 or 18 by now right.'' Mike said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it,''Wanna puff?'' Mike asked offering it.

''No thank you.''Charlie said slightly flushed.

''Man you're such a pansy! Come on we're going to my house dude ,I've got to get you caught up with your age man.'' Mike said getting up.

''Um well might be waiting on me we were going to make-

''Ah shut up that old geezer can wait.'' Mike mumbled. ''Hey I meant to ask you what are you doing still in England?'' Charlie asked trying to keep up with Mike's swift strides.

''I bought a condo here,I wanted to get as far from my parents as I could.'' Mike said.

''Um, Mike?'' Charlie asked with caution.

''What?'' Mike said stopping to look back at him. ''Can I have a- can I- Um...''Charlie only found himself pointing at Mike's cigarette.

''You want a puff? I thought goodie two shoe candy ass Charlie didn't want to.'' Mike teased. Charlie gigled nervously and took a hit and nearly colasped coughing.

Mike chuckled ''You'll get used to it little Charlie.'' He said smoothly. Charlie nodded and inhaled the smoke again relaxing. Mike smiled ,''It's good,no?''

''It's very calming.''Charlie said smiling as they continued to Mike's condo.

When they entered Charlie was at a loss for words, It was literally a gamer's paradise. there were posters on the walls of sports models. There were stylish bean bags infront of a huge entertainment system and, The floor was a beautiful shade of gray marble and the walls were red lined with black.

''Come in what cha doin just standin there.'' Mike exclaimed going to close the door.

Charlie sat on one of Mike's bean bags infront of the tv. ''Want to watch a movie or play games?'' Mike asked. ''Anything you want I guess.'' Charlie said with blush forming on his cheeks.

''Well I'm in a movie mood, So lets watch Underworld evolution okay.'' Mike said. ''Okay sure''Charlie said feeling a sudden tug of nervousness.

''You want something to drink?'' Mike asked. ''Sure.'' Charlie handed him a glass Charlie sniffed it and flinched ''What is it?''

''What's what?''Mike asked then looked at the flustered Charlie,''Oh it's just rum.''

''What's that?'' Charlie asked feeling kind of stupid. Mike sighed and took the glass and came back with a bottle ''Here have a beer then.''

Charlie nodded and sipped it and flinched again, It tasted harsher than what he was used to. As the two were talking and watching movies the hours rolled by and Charlie saw that the clock read 11:49.

''Oh! I had to be home hours ago! Um thank you so much Mike but I have to go.'' Charlie exclaimed running for the door. ''Sure I'll text ya,bye.'' Mike said before Charlie ran to Wonka's elevator.

Charlie pressed the botton that went up to where his house was. He ran to his house only to be greeted with a peeved looking mother,a worried looking father,confused looking grandparents,and a worried wonka.

''There you are kiddo! Where were you?'' Wonka asked forcing a smile. ''I-I decided to stay after to s-school and work on my homework and then i got caught up in something...''

Wonka lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head. ''Charlie Benjamin Bucket is that alcohol I smell on your breath and cigraette stench?'' his mother cut in.

''No ma'am! I would never smoke or drink mom.''

''Honey!'' His mother exclaimed to her husband ''Smell him and see if you smell it too.'' She exclaimed, her husband did so and then frowned ''Who have you been hanging with Charlie?''

''No one father I swear.'' Charlie pleaded.

''You my son are a terrible liar!'' She yelled,''Go to bed it's well passed your bed time!''

Charlie went up stairs to his newly designed and decorated room. He had another room on the upper floors that he liked better but he slept in this one so his parents would know where he was on weeknights.

Charlie's mother pointed to ''Wonka! I want you to look after my little Charlie so tell me, did you know where he could've gotten a hold of that type of stuff?''

''No ma'am, I was here all day waiting on him, we were supposed to come up with more things to make but he didn't show up.''

His mother sighed ''At this rate he's probably out having sex and God know what else!'' Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder ''It's okay love. I know Charlie's a good boy He wouldn't resort to that kind of foolishness.''

''You never know Baby, He could be doing drugs or- or'' She sighed frustrated and plopped down in a nearby chair.

''I'll have a talk with him okay.'' Willy said.

''Do you think we should start giving him condoms?'' Mr. Bucket asked his wife. ''NO!'' Willy and Mrs. Bucket both exclaimed.

Mr. Bucket held up his hands in defense ''I'm sorry then geez!''

''The last thing we need is for him to be running around here with some tramp or tramps!'' Mrs. Bucket exclaimed. Willy nodded in agreement,just the thought gave him a very angry and sickning feeling in his stomach.

''well good night then.'' Willy said before leaving to go to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was sitting near the chocolate water fall thinking till Wonka walked up behind him and yelled ''What's up Kiddo!''

''Hi .'' Charlie sighed out playing with the grass beneath him. ''About yesterday Charlie, What was all that about?'' Willy asked smiling slightly.

''I hung out with one of my friends.'' Charlie said simply. ''If I were you I wouldn't continue hanging with those kinds of people. They'll only get you in trouble.''

Charlie nodded ''It's just that I rarely get friends and I really like this one, I'll tell them to calm down on it and I'll stop drinking and smoking but I can't stop hanging with them.''

''You've got me as a friend, am I not not enough?'' Willy asked looking hurt. ''You are enough Mr. Wonka but I just... no offense but I want to hang with people around my age.''

Wonka sighed feeling slightly hurt at the comment,''It's fine Charlie but just don't forget your work here okay.''

''I won't.'' Charlie said simply. Wonka lifted a finger and his mouth formed an 'O' signalling that he wanted to say something that was hard for him to say. ''What's wrong ?'' Charlie asked looking at his mentor curiously.

''So um Charlie are there any girls you like or have you know...hooked up with?'' Willy asked looking worried.

Charlie shook his head ''No sir.''

Wonka let out a big sigh and clutched his heart smiling. ''Why do you ask?'' ''Your mother wanted me to make sure you were you know having s-s-se-doing it.'' willy said blushing.

''I told her I'm not fooling around and she attacked me this morning any way!'' Charlie exclaimed looking frustrated. Charlie then felt his phone vibrate and a message popped up.

'Hey meet me up at sunnydale park soon okay?'

It was Mike, Charlie grinned before texting back.

'OK i'm on my way'

Willy noticed the smile and then said ''Hey what was the messge about?'' charlie replied ''My friend wants me to meet him at a nearby park.'' '' Are we ever get to create more candy?''

''Maybe when I comeback okay,Bye .'' Charlie yelled before running to the elevator and leaving.

Mike was sitting on a swing smoking again. ''Hi Mike.'' Charlie said smiling.

''Hi Pansy.'' Mike said smiling. ''So why did you want me to meet you here?'' Charlie asked. ''Just wanted to hang out.'' Charlie nodded. He felt something brush his thigh, He looked down to see Mike messaging it slightly. It was Charlie's turn to randomly touch him, Charlie ran his fingers through Mikes shoulder length blondish brown hair.

''I can't see your eyes.'' Charlie said grinning and then he lifted Mike's bangs slightly, and then kissed his cheek. ''GET A ROOM!'' was the loud scream that woke them from their haze.

Charlie thought 'Why? why did I just kiss a BOY!' He got up quickly getting ready to run away. ''Don't!'' Mike yelled with an annoyed expression and pulled Charlie in to kiss him. The kiss quickly ended when a woman screamed and gathered up her children ''C'mon let's go to my house.'' Mike said dragging Charlie with him.

When they entered his house,Charlie sat on one of Mike's beanbags flushed ''Where did that come from Mike?''

''I just wanted ta kiss ya is all, You looked so cute.'' Mike said smirking. ''Um Mike I don't think we should do this.''

''Do what?''Mike asked eating a potato chip.

''Be together, It's wrong.'' Charlie said blushing.

''It's not wrong idiot the reason you think it is is because of everyone trying to tell what is and isn't right and they don't have the slightest clue themselves, now give me some suga.'' Mike said attacking Charlie's lips.

They continued kissing until Charlie asked ''So you're gay?''

''No bisexual, what are you?''

''I don't even know, I never thought about it.'' Charlie said blushing. Mike kissed his ear and began biting him roughly on the neck giving him very noticable teeth marks. Charlie moaned feeling an unfamilar feeling pooling in the seat of his pants.

Mike jumped off of him suddenly and then chuckled ''Holy shit you get hard quick kid.'' Charlie gulped blushing. ''Let me help you with this little problem...'' Mike said knealing in front of him.

7 mins later...

''Oh that was the best thing I ever felt!'' Charlie exclaimed hugging Mike close. Charlie suddenly checked the clock and it read 12:45.

''Can't you stay alittle longer baby?'' Mike whined.

''Yeah...'' Charlie whispered blushing.

They cuddled together and fell asleep. When they woke up it was getting dark. Charlie sat up only to be yanked back down Mike who attacked his neck again leaving even more marks.

''Why do you do that?'' Charlie asked.

''To let others know that you're taken.'' Mike purred.

''Okay then...''Charlie said looking slightly bashful,''I have to go love, okay.'' Charlie said running towards the door. ''Okay! see you later baby.'' Mike yelled.

Charlie blushed deeply he had never been in a relationship before and never had anyone pleasure him the way Mike did. He tried not to think of it as he went looking for Wonka.

He entered the inventing room and was greeted by a smiling Wonka. ''Hello Charlie I was wondering if you'd ever come back.''

Charlie shirfted awkwardly he had a scarf wrapped around his neck to hide the evidence from earlier. ''Aren't you going to take that off?'' Wonka asked still smiling,''I mean it's aweful hot in here.''

''No sir I'm fine.'' Charlie said.

''Okay then.'' Wonka said slowly. ''So Charlie what have you thought of?''

''Well maybe we can make big chocolate hearts with straberry jelly in them or start making valentines chocolates.''

''In the dead of September...'' Wonka said looking at him funny.

''Yeah I guess.''

''Who is she?'' Wonka asked almost deadly.

Charlie froze terrified by Wonka's tone, Wonka's glare slowly turned into a grin ''Who is the lucky girl Charlie?'' Wonka asked giggling.

''No one I-I'm single.'' Charlie lied.

Wonka's smile dropped ''Boy have you been lying alot lately (giggles) You don't have to tell me.'' Wonka waved it off.''Is there anything else you thought of lovebird?''

Charlie shook his head ''No I've been studying too much to really think about it...''

Wonka spun back around ''Now cut the Shitaki who is she, seriously she's really messing up your work around here.'' he said seriously again.

''Um...Well we just started dating today.'' Charlie said slowly ''But it's not a girl...''

''Oh...is that so.'' Wonka said that evil feeling pooling in his stomach again ''Is it that boy that texted you earlier?'' Wonka asked not looking Charlie's way.

''Yeah...''

''Mm-hm.'' was Wonka's only reply.

''Could you not tell my parents?'' Charlie asked.

''Yeah I'll leave this to you, You really shouldn't waste all your time on some stupid boy Charlie, you have a job to do around here that's much more important than some fling.'' Wonka said bitterly and Charlie picked up on it.

''What's wrong M-

''So how about we make big flying chocolate chickens or chocolate ducks!'' Wonka exclaimed ignoring Charlie's worry.

Charlie's phone then rung and Charlie moved to get it until Wonka pipped up ''Touch that phone and I'm throwing it away...'' which was followed by a giggle.

Charlie shrugged letting his hands fall by his sides ''Okay then.''

Wonka then said ''Chocolate flying chickens it is!'' as he threw his arm in excitment a button on his sleave caught Charlie's scarf.

Charlie's neck was fully exposed. Willy looked over Charlie's hickeys and said ''Hey Charlie you should really get your neck checked out you've got red marks all over it.'' Willy purposely poked a red mark hard making Charlie hiss and flinch.

Charlie put his scarf back on. ''Let me guess your boyfriend did that too?'' Wonka asked barely above a whisper. Charlie nodded. ''Who is this Bra-I mean Boy how can i meet him?''

''You wouldn't know him.'' Charlie said quickly knowing that Mike was wonka's least favorite out of all the children Wonka had to escort.

''Ofcoarse I wouldn't.'' Willy said giggling.

''He said he hates chocolate and this factory so he won't ever come here.'' Charlie said quickly.

''Oh he did,did he.'' Wonka mumbled sourly,''Don't like him already...''

'' He's a wonderful man-I mean boy.'' Charlie said smiling.

''You're dating a man how old?'' Willy asked visibly angry now.

''No ofcoarse he's not a man .''

''Tell me.'' Wonka hissed.

''I don't know I just know he's older than me.'' Charlie said.

''I ought to call the police on that little child molester.'' Willy said his voice happy again ''What's his name?''

''Um uh, I don't know.'' Charlie said shrugging.

''Wise lie.'' Wonka said going to stir up some chocolate.

''Where did you meet this pedophile?'' Wonka asked bitterly.

''Don't call him a pedophile .''

''That's what he is, touching my little innocent Charlie with his filthy pedophile hands!'' Wonka yelled. (Oh the irony)

Charlie sighed and decided to walk away ''I'll talk to you when you decide to stop undermining my boyfriend.''

''Charlie! No don't go!'' Wonka yelled trying to catch up to him but the door only slammed in his face.

Charlie went to his room and curled up in bed trying to think things out before they get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonka seems to be alittle jealous lol I suck at Wonka fics but oh well lol.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Willy and Charlie's argument, Charlie hadn't seen Willy once in 14 whole days and was beginning to worry. Charlie and Mike also have become closer, Charlie had requested that they take the relationship slow and Mike agreed and so far they had been doing good.

Charlie was planning on coming out to his parents he didn't want to tell his father directly but he didn't mind telling his mom.

Charlie sighed as he walked into his house and spotted the one person that he wanted to tell. ''Hello baby! How are you? You look upset, come,sit love.'' She said patting a nearby chair.

''Mom I was wondering if we could talk outside...'' Charlie said trying to lead her from the house. His father looked puzzled and sat down his paper looking worried.

''What's wrong son?'' He asked leaning in alittle. Charlie shook his head ''Nothing father!'' then he sped off with his mother out of earshot.

''Well mother I don't want you to love me any less and I really love you but mum...'' he looked around nervously,''Mum,um I'm gay.'' Charlie squeezed his eyes shut waiting to get cursed out and screamed at but instead he heard his mother whisper,'' I could never stop loving you over that.''

His mother motioned for him to sit next to her ''How do you know? is there someone special?'' she asked looking alittle excited.

''Yeah, You remeber Mike Teavee?'' Charlie asked.

''Yeah! That American bloke that was playing video games on the telly and got to come here years ago. Are you dating him?''

''Yes ma'am...'' Charlie said nodding meekly.

She smiled jumping for joy,''Am I the only one that knows?'' She asked grinning. ''No I told Willy but he doesn't know that my boyfriend is Mike because I know that he couldn't stand him.''

''Oh, How did Wonka react?'' She asked curiously. ''He seemed like he didn't aprove...'' Charlie said sadly.

His mother sighed ''Most people won't...Now. I'm going to go and get your father and we're going to tell him together okay. He may not like it but he'll always love you darling.''

Charlie sat and waited for her to return with her husband. She made him sit right next to Charlie and said ''Our son has something to tell you love.''

He smiled at Charlie making him feel guilty so Charlie hid his face and turned from him. ''What's wrong son? Is it grades? Did someone fight you? what happend?'' There was silence,''Come on son, you never tell your old pa anything now a days it's always Wonka that you talk to, you can tell me anything.''

''Well,dad I'm gay.'' Charlie whispered.

''Huh? what?'' he asked cleaning out his ears.

''I'm gay dad.'' Charlie whispered again.

Mr. Bucket shook his head ''You just haven't found the right girl because I just don't believe that...''

''I have a boyfriend and I think I'm in love.'' Charlie said louder.

''B-Boyfriend?'' his father chuckled and turned to his wife ''Shelia did you hear that? He's got a boyfriend!''

''He's not joking Josh!'' she yelled.

shook his head,''I-I don't know I guess...I just don't agree with this I just don't know..'' He kept shaking his head as if to wake up from an aweful dream.

His mother patted his shoulder and then walked her husband back into the house, smiling hopefully back at Charlie. Charlie sighed and got up to walk around the factory and then he ran into Willy Wonka himself in mid stride.

''Oh Hello Charlie, How are you today my Sunshine.'' He said a bright grin plastered on his face.

''I'm fine.'' Charlie answered.

Wonka smiled and then said ''Hey do you want to go out to eat?'' Charlie noticed that even though he seemed perfectly happy there was a slight bit of anger in his eyes and the way he put most of his weight on his cane and stuck out his hip seemed like he wasn't to happy to see Charlie at all.

Charlie nodded and faked a smile to match wonka's.

They had a very private booth encircled with red silk and lace curtains it made Charlie alittle giddy, he felt like he was in a luxurious Indian palace.

Willy cleared his throat ''About that boyfriend thing, i'm sorry about being such a meany about it.''

''It's okay, My dad didn't take it well either.'' Charlie sighed out.

''You told them?'' Wille asked looking really interested.

''Yeah I told them I was gay and I'm going to introduce my boyfriend.'' Charlie said smiling happily.

Willy giggled and lied ''That's nice little Charlie..''

''I think I'm in love.'' Charlie said grinning.

''Now you need to lay off the chocolate.'' Wonka said rolling his eyes.

''No I swear I feel as if I really love him, why doesn't anyone understand!'' Charlie exclaimed becoming frustrated.

''Because most of the time teen love never works out. You just 'think' you're in love Charlie you'll get over him and break up in no time.'' Wonka said smiling.

''That's what you all tell yourselves to feel better. My dad jokes about it and you deny it altogether my mother is the only one that understands.''

''I just have one question. Did you sleep with him?'' Wonka asked taking a sip of wine.

''No b-but he did do some things to me...'' Charlie said blushing.

''There! Most of the time when teens get together for a long time or have sex or anything of that nature they get the feeling that they're in love-

''Would you stop trying to make it look like puppy love!'' Charlie yelled.

''No, because that's what it is.'' Wonka answered. Charlie only sighed and their waitress brought them their food and they ate in silence.

In the Inventing room

Charlie stood a good distance from Wonka and tried to come up with new ideas for candy.

''What do you think about rainbow pops that constanly change color!'' Wonka exclaimed.

Charlie shrugged ''Eh, it's okay I guess it'll look pretty cool.''

Wonka looked defeated and then felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He decided to ignore Charlie's behavior and continue working on his candies.

Charlie sighed ''Wonka can I leave?''

Wonka looked up ''Hm, what happen to the Mr.''

Charlie rolled his eyes ''You don't have respect for me so why should i respect you?'' And with that Charlie walked out without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Willy sat in his office, He had overheard that Charlie was going to introduce his boyfriend at a nearby restruant. Wonka really wanted to meet the boy even though he made a point to not seem interested. He was truly happy for Charlie. But everytime he thought of Charlie's boyfriend he would just become very bitter.

He never thought of the boy in a romantic or sexual way until 2 nights ago. He dreamed that he was completely naked and laying across his bed with Charlie riding him into oblivion, while his boyfriend watched. He imagined Charlie's boyfriend to be a scrawny, nerdy, annoying twit that looked so hurt seeing his boyfriend fucking someone else and that someone else was the great Willy Wonka.

He had another dream the other night of him beating Charlie's boyfriend to a bloody pulp and Charlie leaped into his arms begging for his love and forgiveness. Wonka smiled at the thought.

He had planned on spying on Charlie and his family since Charlie had never invited him. He grimaced at the thought and then put on his disguise. They were going to meet the twit soon.

Wonka sat with his secretary Doris. ''He's gonna recognise us Wonka!'' She hissed annoyed. ''Sssh! He won't if we just keep a low profile.''

He then spotted the Bucket family walking up to a table with a tall well built blond boy. His hair was medium length with bangs that swooped over his eyes. ''He is gorgeous.'' Doris whispered slowly.

Wonka kicked her little knee. ''Ouch! I was just being honest!'' She hissed. Wonka rolled his eyes,''He doesn't look that good,I've seen better.'' Wonka hissed.

Doris wasn't listening she just sat there starring dreamily at Charlie's boyfriend. Wonka hissed,''Stop looking! You're supposed to be on my side!''

''I am he's just really fine. I'm entitled to my own opinion am I not?''

''You are not! If you like him so much then why don't you go marry him!'' Wonka teased.

''You are so damn childish.'' She said rolling her eyes.

They continued to spy. Charlie's boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head and Wonka snorted. He saw Mr. Bucket shift uncomfortably and Mrs. Bucket clapped with glee.

Wonka huffed when the two kissed. ''Why don't you try to patch things up with the boy?'' Doris asked.

Wonka crossed his arms and huffed,''C'mon let's go.'' he said getting up but right before he left he swiftly knocked a glass of water onto Mike's lap.

Mike jumped up quickly and screamed,''Shit man that's fuckin cold!''

Mrs. Bucket jumped,''Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!''

Mr. Wonka chuckled and quickly left with Doris.

Charlie and his parents returned to the factory later,''Mum he didn't mean to curse like that!''

''It's fine just as long as he doesn't make it a habit!'' She said back frowning.

''You're back!'' Wonka exclaimed smiling at Charlie,''Now Charlie do you think we can get started on some new chocolates or go montior the nuts in the nut room or design your room-

''Why are you so happy Wonka?'' Charlie asked eyeing him suspiously.

''Um, It's just a good day for me.'' Wonka said grinning.

Charlie rolled his eyes,''Let's decorate my room then.''

''So how did it go with loverboy?''

''It went well he had a little slip up in the end but my parents really like him.''

''Don't you think I'll like him too? Bring him down so we can get to know eachother, I'm sorry for making you feel as if I don't approve of you, I'm gay myself...'' Wonka admitted.

''Y-You are?'' Charlie asked eyes gleaming.

''Yeah.''Willy said feeling awkward.

Charlie hugged him nearly choking him to death,''Oh I'm just so happy to find someone like me!''

Willy smiled leaning into his embrace,''Now. tell me about him.'' Wonka said opening up Charlie's bedroom door for him. ''Well he's kind of excuse my language but he's kind of a badass, you know the type that smokes and drinks and curses and stuff.''

Wonka refrained from talking bad about the boy because he didn't know him at all and didn't want to upset Charlie again. ''So how does he look?''

''He has Blondish brown hair, brown beautiful eyes, and his sense of style is kind of punk rockish.''

''What's the lucky boy's name?'' Wonka asked trying not to sound too anxious.

''You're going to hate me...but his name is Mike Teavee.''

''Mike Teavee. THE Mike Teavee?'' Wonka giggled,''I can't believe this!''

Charlie sighed,''Calm down Wonka! I'm sorry!''

''It's fine, you love who you love I guess, He looks so...differnt...'' Wonka said looking upset and alittle distant,''Charlie I'll decorate with you some other time,okay love ya bye.'' And with that Wonka rushed to his room quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie had not seen Willy in a long while. Apparantly the man did come down from time to time because he saw some changes in the main room. He felt bad for telling Wonka the truth but the man needed to know.

What got him confused was the fact that Wonka was so upset to begin with. What was his problem, he remembered that Wonka was gay and he always had his suspicions but what he was now wondering is if the candy maker liked him in a romantic way instead of the friendly way he always thought.

There were no signs that Charlie could currently think of. Charlie jumped onto his bed burying his head into his pillow. He then thought it over, every valentines day Wonka would give him flowers and chocolate and hang with him for hours, Wonka would always be there when he was sick, Wonka kissed him on the mouth once when he came up with a good idea and they stopped getting near eachother for a while.

Then there was how he looked at the mention of him dating anybody it was a look of worry. Wonka would look terribly scared everytime he mentioned dating someone.

Wonka wouldn't allow him to talk to girls whenever they went to the fair. He realized that there were alot of things that the man seemed to block him from.

Charlie had always dismissed it as him being very protective but now he pieced it all together and it seemed like Wonka was jealous. That he doesn't want his precious Charlie to be taken away. He wants to be with his Charlie forever and the factory was the one place that Wonka could stay with his Charlie without worrying about him getting taken away.

Charlie saddened at the thought and decided to go confront Wonka. He decided to go to Wonka's study. And there Wonka was writing furiously never looking up.

''Mr. Wonka I need to have a talk with you.'' Charlie said sitting on one of Wonka's couches.

The man stopped writing with a huff,''Don't you have somewhere to be? Like up your boyfriend's ass or something?'' He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was frizzy and looked like it hadn't been washed. He looked and sounded the opposite to the Wonka he knew.

Charlie flinched at the harsh choice of words, he had never heard him curse, ever. ''Mr. Wonka, I understand that you're jealous and you don't know how to handle it but-

''Jealous?'' he laughs,''Of what! That you have someone and I don't well no thank you mister I enjoy being single.''

Charlie sighed,''Wonka I know that you're not used to having friends and that I was your only friend and now Mike takes most of the time I used to spend with you. And I know that you have a crush on me and I'm sorry, I didn't know that you felt that way about me.''

''Quit mumbling kiddo, It's fine. But what makes you think all that nonsense.'' He said not looking up at him.

''Well you always used to bring me roses and chocolate for valentines day and you used to hang with me and even give me massages oh and rememeber that one time when we decided to take a shower together so we wouldn't waste water because the pipes weren't working right and I was 16 and you slapped my butt or that time when you-

''Okay Okay! How does any of that prove a crush on you. the reason why I do that stuff on valentines day is because it's traditional and you weremy best friend and I hung with you all valentines because nobody likes spending that day alone and I gave you massages because you seemed tensed sometimes, and don't football players do that when they get out of the showers?''

''Yeah with wet towel not their bare hands.'' Charlie said.

''Well so?'' Wonka said shrugging.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

''i don't see the point in this conversation.'' Wonka huffed.

''Yeah because you're not trying to see the point!'' Charlie exclaimed.

Wonka sighed,''No I do not have a crush on you Charlie Bucket.''

Charlie then said,''Why wouldn't you allow me to talk to girls at the fair why do you look worried and scared when I meet someone I really like? Why are you so clingy?''

''I am not! You're the one parading around here with your boyfriend rubbing it in my face!'' Wonka exclaimed.

''I am not!''

''Am too!''

''Am Not Willy! why do you think I would ever rub anything in your face?''

''I don't know it just seems like it.'' Wonka said looking frustrated.

''You know Mr. Wonka I feel that you need to get a nice boyfriend of your own.'' Charlie said trying to calm him down.

''Nah,the one man I wanted and trusted has someone else, I don't think I want to love again.'' Wonka sighed.

Charlie rolled his eyes,''It's not the end of the world Wonka.''

''It is for me, you don't know how it feels to be bitter,depressed,lonely,jealous,and insecure oh and don't forget old!'' Wonka took a breath,''I hate seeing you with him or anyone else because I love you! But as they say when you love something sometimes you just have to let it go...''

Charlie sighed as he saw a lone tear go down Wonka's cheek. ''I can not believe that you finally opened up. Willy I love you not as a boyfriend but as a best friend and I don't want to hurt you.''

''Bringing him around me or talking about him hurts me, I know friends talk about this kind of stuff but I can't take the thought of you and that thug.''

''Ok, I won't do it. I promise so can we be best friends again.''

''yeah.'' Wonka said grinning, they hugged and then Charlie's phone rung. Wonka decided to ignore it. Charlie did too and then Charlie said,''Do you want to hang out?''

''Sure, lets watch some movies.'' Wonka said and they went up to Wonka's room to watch his movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie slowly opened his eyes turning over slowly. ''Good morning starshine.'' Wonka greeted him with a loving hug. ''What am I doing here Mr. Wonka?'' ''You fell asleep on the movie.'' ''Oh I'm sorry.''

Wonka shook his head,''No problem. You had a long day.''

Charlie said,''So are you feeling better?''

''Nope but I'll get over it but if he even tries to make you cry I'll make him pay.'' Wonka said gravely.

Charlie shivered and nodded,''I'll take your word for that.''

Wonka chuckled. ''Mr. WonkaI want you to meet Mikey and talk to him properly this time okay.'' Charlie informed calmly.

''I will Charlie. If it makes you happy I will calm down and get along with your b-b...friend.'' Wonka said disgusted.

''I love you Willy.'' Charlie grinned and kissed his cheek.

Later that day Willy and Mikey talked out on the grass without incident. ''So Wonka... Why so nice all of a sudden?''

''I've noticed that I've been a real meanie! And I regret that Mikey will you please accept my apology?'' Willy said smiling.

''Sure thing man.'' They both shook hands in agreement.

A month later...

Mikey had now moved in, both Charlie and his parents knew of the relationship. The drama had cooled down, Wonka and Mikey had their disagreements here and there especially when he caught Charlie and Mikey partaking in...activities... but other than that everything was going fine so far they were living happily ever after and that was just enough for Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yeah I know it's kind of stupid but I wanted to begin this story from the beginning and not just skip


End file.
